As a result of the prevalence of wireless devices and the limited amount of spectrum made available for their use, it is very common that several wireless networks in close proximity may share the same channel. According to the channel access rules, at any given moment only one device can successfully transmit a frame on the medium regardless of the network it is associated with. Thus two or more wireless networks must effectively share the same wireless medium. This impacts the performance of both networks in terms of capacity, throughput, jitter, and the like. This problem is only exacerbated by the proliferation of applications which have high bandwidth requirements such as high quality video and gaming. Due to the dense wireless environment, the performance of these demanding applications may be degraded.